James Bond film shooting locations
on location in Scotland for Skyfall.]] This list shows which James Bond films were shot in which countries. See also James Bond film locations which lists the settings of the films, rather than the actual shooting locations. Europe *Pinewood Studios, - Almost all the films except for Licence to Kill. *Other places in England - Goldfinger (Stoke Poges Golf Club), Thunderball (Silverstone Circuit), For Your Eyes Only, Octopussy, A View to a Kill (Ascot Racecourse), GoldenEye (Leavesden Aerodrome, Hertfordshire), Tomorrow Never Dies (Frogmore Studios, HMS Dryad, Oxford, IBM building Middlesex, RAF Lakenheath), The World Is Not Enough (London, Wiltshire and Halton House, Buckinghamshire), Die Another Day (London, RAF Odiham, Church Crookham, Hampshire, The Eden Project, Cornwall, Holywell Bay, Newquay, Cornwall), Casino Royale (Buckinghamshire, London) Quantum of Solace, Skyfall *Scotland - From Russia with Love (Argyll), The Spy Who Loved Me, The World is Not Enough (Eilean Donan castle) Skyfall *France - Thunderball (Chateau d’Anet outside of Paris), Diamonds Are Forever, Moonraker (Studios De Boulogne Paris Studios - Cinema Eclair Studios), A View to a Kill (Eiffel Tower, Château de Chantilly), GoldenEye, The World Is Not Enough *Monaco - GoldenEye *Germany - Diamonds Are Forever, Octopussy, The Living Daylights, Tomorrow Never Dies (Hamburg) *Austria - The Living Daylights, Quantum of Solace, Spectre *Netherlands - Diamonds Are Forever *Italy - The Spy Who Loved Me (Sardinia), Moonraker (Venice), For Your Eyes Only, The Living Daylights, Casino Royale (Venice), Quantum of Solace, Spectre *Greece - For Your Eyes Only *Switzerland - From Russia with Love, Goldfinger, On Her Majesty's Secret Service (Piz Gloria), The Spy Who Loved Me, A View to a Kill, GoldenEye (Verzasca Dam) *Spain - The World Is Not Enough, ''(Bilbao), ''Die Another Day, (Cadiz) Quantum of Solace *Portugal - On Her Majesty's Secret Service *Malta - The Spy Who Loved Me, For Your Eyes Only *Iceland - A View to a Kill, Die Another Day *Russia - GoldenEye (St. Petersburg) *Turkey - From Russia with Love ''(Istanbul), ''The World Is Not Enough (Istanbul), Skyfall * Czech Republic - Casino Royale (Prague) Americas .]] *United States - ''Goldfinger (Louisville, Fort Knox), Diamonds are Forever, Octopussy, A View to a Kill (San Francisco at Fisherman's Wharf and the Golden Gate Bridge), T''he Living Daylights, Licence to Kill'' (Key West), Die Another Day (Maui, Hawaii), Casino Royale (Maimi) *Canada - The Spy Who Loved Me (Auyuittuq National Park) *Bahamas - Thunderball (Nassau), For Your Eyes Only, The World Is Not Enough, Casino Royale (Nassau) *Jamaica - Dr. No, Live and Let Die *Brazil - Moonraker *Guatemala - Moonraker *Mexico - Licence to Kill (Churubusco Studios in Mexico City), Tomorrow Never Dies (Fox Baja studios) Quantum of Solace, Spectre *Puerto Rico - GoldenEye (Arecibo Observatory) * Chile - Quantum of Solace * Panama - Quantum of Solace Asia *Azerbaijan - The World Is Not Enough *Japan - You Only Live Twice, The Spy Who Loved Me (Okinawa) *Hong Kong - The Man with the Golden Gun *Macau - The Man with the Golden Gun *Thailand - The Man with the Golden Gun, Tomorrow Never Dies (Bangkok, Phuket) *India - Octopussy *China - Skyfall Africa *Egypt - The Spy Who Loved Me *Morocco - The Living Daylights, Spectre Category:James Bond filming locations